Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.80\times 10^{6})\times (3.00\times 10^{3})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.80\times 3.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 17.4 \times 10^{6\,+\,3}$ $= 17.4 \times 10^{9}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $17.4$ is the same as $1.740 \times 10$ $ = {1.740 \times 10} \times 10^{9} $ $= 1.740\times 10^{10}$